


Provoking

by frogwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Please pray for Jeonghan, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day and Seungcheol had enough of Joshua's teasing. Joshua has his own plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provoking

**Author's Note:**

> Basically... 95 line r at jeonghans house which has a pool. cheolsoo gets Freaky ™ 
> 
> not really but still , sorry its so shitty!

"If you keep acting like that I won't be able to control myself around you..." Seungcheol glares at the shirtless Joshua, who nibbles on his popsicle like a normal person. Seungcheol only decides to speak up when Jeonghan leaves to use the bathroom. 

"What are you talking about?" Joshua innocently replies. He doesn't know why Seungcheol is scolding him. "I'll... stop whatever I'm doing?" he continues to eat his popsicle, raising his eyebrow at Seungcheol. He now gets it. 

Seungcheol shifts in his chair and bites his lip, gazing his eyes at the ground. He feels something bug him.  _Oh god, not now._ He hears Joshua chuckle, getting up from his seat. 

The L.A boy stares him right in the eye as he takes a small bite from the popsicle, juice from it dripping down the corner of his lips. "Mind if I sit here?" he points at Seungcheol's lap. He takes the silence as a yes. 

"J-Joshua-!" Seungcheol blushes when Joshua finds a comfortable spot. He shifts where Seungcheol's dick would ache the most. "Jeonghan is coming.." he actually felt an erection. 

"He won't mind." Joshua replies. Jeonghan comes back and dismisses the two, sitting on a chair. He yawns and places an eye mask. 

"I'm going to sleep, so make sure you idiots don't make any noise." 

Joshua grins mischievously. "Sleep well, Jeonghan." he said. 

He continues to tease. Seungcheol watches as Joshua sucks and bites on the popsicle. It's nearly done with, but he still makes a mess. His lips are a shade of bright red from the cherry popsicle. The ice is now gone as well as the stick. 

 _Holy shit- I am not supposed to thinking about what else that mouth can do.._  Seungcheol clears his throat. Joshua wipes his mouth and stands up. Seungcheol takes a towel so he can cover his boner. 

Joshua wasn't leaving. He threw the towel away and sat where he faced Seungcheol directly. "Jeonghan's asleep," he leaned in and whispered in Seungcheol's ear, giving it a small kiss after. "Better quiet down, okay?"

As he takes over Seungcheol's lips, he grinds a bit. Seungcheol groans softly when Joshua bites his lower lip. Joshua goes to his neck and places soft kisses, then sucks on it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.. Not here, Shua.."

Joshua ignores him and lowers his head. "What was that?" he looked at Seungcheol's erection and laughed. He tugged on his shorts, pulling the underwear away as well. Joshua gripped Seungcheol's cock. 

"Oh my god, Josh... Oh my god..!" Seungcheol gasped. Joshua's hand movements were slow, he was painfully teasing him. "B-baby," he breathed out, twitching at Joshua's thumb grazing his head. 

Joshua blushed at the nickname. He licked his lips and slid down. "I told you don't make so much noise. Baby is going to please his Seungcheollie," he took in Seungcheol's cock. He went in deep, feeling it down his throat. 

"Fuck, no.. Fuck... Joshua..." Seungcheol was embarrassingly ready to come. Joshua looked up, the loud 'pop' causing him to look over at Jeonghan. He was still asleep. Joshua sucked on his cock's head, giving it slow cat licks. Seungcheol was so close but he kept getting denied, his moans getting louder than the ones before. "Now," he gave the signal to Seungcheol. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Seungcheol deeply sighed. He spilled all over, getting his white liquid on his stomach and even on Joshua's mouth. Oh my god oh my god," he felt his knees shake. "Joshua...!!" 

Joshua, like he did with the popsicle, licked his release. It dripped down his mouth. "You're disgusting.. You were holding in a lot," he muttered, cleaning up Seungcheol's cock. His mouth was wet, wiping the liquid away.

"Shut the hell up.." Seungcheol pushed Joshua away. He looked over at the sleeping Jeonghan- boy was he knocked out. "Oh god if he heard any of this.." he sighed and leaned back. 

"Why don't where he can't hear us?" Joshua grinned as he stood up. "Meet you inside." 

Seungcheol was quick to follow. 

 


End file.
